Ice Age: The Phantom of the Opera
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is a parody of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical based on Gaston Leroux's novel: The Phantom of the Opera! Sid (Phantom) has being in love with the beautiful Shira Daae. But when a man from her childhood comes and when broken promises occur to the Phantom, A disaster beyond their imagination occurs! Can the Phantom win Shira's heart or will he crush the ones who are against him?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new Ice Age fanfiction!**  
**This time, it's a parody of one of my favourite musicals**

**Ice Age: The Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

**NOTE: ICE AGE IS COPYRIGHT TO BLUE SKY STUDIOS**

** PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS COPYRIGHT TO GASTON LEROUX**

** MUSICAL VERSION IS COPYRIGHT TO SIR ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER**

* * *

**Here's who's playing who:**

_**Sid: Phantom of the Opera**_

_**Shira: Christine Daae**_

_**Diego: Raoul**_

_**Eunice: Carlotta**_

_**Milton: Piangi**_

_**Ellie: Madame Giry**_

_**Peaches: Meg Giry**_

_**Manny: Firmin**_

_**Louis: Andre**_

_**Gutt: Joseph Bonquet**_

_**Buck: Monsier Lefevre **_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In a dark and gloomy theatre in the city, a anthro sabre name Diego was walking into the theatre with a couple of people as he sees that it was an auction going on as he takes a seat with the others and hears the auctioneer banging the hammer like a judge and shouted

"Sold!"

The audience claps as the auctioneer added

"Your number, sir? Thank you... Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen. A poster from this house's production of Hannibal by Chalumau, Showing here"

A man than shows a poster of the Hannibal production as Diego hears the auctioneer saying

"Do I have 10 francs? 5 then. 5 I am bid. 6. 7. Against you sir 7... 8? 8 once... selling twice...*Bangs*... Sold to Monsieur Deferre... Thank you very much sir. Lot 664 a wooden pistol and 3 human skulls...from the 1831 production of Robert le Diable by Meyerbeer... 10 francs for this... 10 thank you... 10 still... 15, thank you... Going at 15... Your number sir? Thank you"

Diego waited a while until he saw something that caught his attention

"Lot 665 ladies and gentlemen. A papier Mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ, Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals... This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, showing here" said the auctioneer.

He winds the music box up as the monkey plays the cymbals as the music Masquerade plays. Diego wanted the box so he then grabbed his number plate with him.

"May I commence at 15 francs?" The auctioneer asked

Diego raises his place up as the auctioneer replied

"15, thank you"

Another man raises his plate up as the auctioneer added

"Yes 20 from you, sir...Thank you very much"

A woman calls out 25 as the auctioneer added

"25. Thank you, Madame! 25 I'm bid, Do I hear 30?"

Diego called out 30 as the auctioneer said

"30. And 35? Selling at 30 francs then, 30 once, 30 twice. Sold, for 30 francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir"

The man gave Diego the music box as the sabre sings softly

**_A collector's piece indeed..._**

**_Every detail exactly as she said..._**

**_She often spoke of you, my friend..._**

**_Your valet lining and you figurine of lead..._**

**_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead...?_**

Diego went out of his thought when he heard the auctioneer called out

"Lot 666, ladies and gentlemen, a chandelier in pieces"

Diego looks at the chandelier on the ground as he remembers it when the auctioneer continued

"Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light... Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen!

Diego suddenly hears an organ roaring in tune in his mind and the chandelier lights up and raises it up to the roof as Diego watched in amazement as he remembers the events of the Phantom of the Opera, many years ago...

* * *

**Ice Age: The Phantom Of The Opera**

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. Rehearsals

**Chapter 1: Rehearsals**

* * *

In a stage at the Paris Opera Theater, A production of Hannibal was underway as there were roman designed scenarios and props at works and most of the cast were in costumes including the dancers and chorus.

In the middle of the stage was a ugly looking sloth wearing a dress and was holding a crown.

The sloth was Eunice Carlotta and according to some people, she was called a diva! But to most, she was a terrible singer and actress as she is nothing but a spoiled woman who wants the lead no matter what and she doesn't rest till she gets it.

The chorus was blocking their ears as Eunice sang loudly

_**"**__**This tro-ooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoo-ophy from our saviors, from our saAAA-aa-aa-AAAAAaaaa-viors from the enslaving force of ROOOOOOOOOOOME!"**_

As she sings, a glass on the table shatters into pieces as the chorus emerge from behind the scenario

_**"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!**_

_**The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!**_

_**Hark to our step on the ground… Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"**_

Soon an actor name Milton Piangi comes forward with his king like costume as the chorus bows down low and he begins to sing.

_**"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp-!"**_

Suddenly a weasel name Buck Lefevre was walking in with two men.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal" said Buck.

"Excuse me but we are rehearsing here and I'm about to sing here" Milton said.

Buck ignored Milton and gathers everyone to the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen, please if I could have your attention...Thank you, as you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true..."

Eunice looked at everyone smugly and cried

"AH HA! I told you all so!"

The crowd groaned as Buck continues

"…and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the theatre, Mr Louis Andre and Mr Manfred Firmin"

The others clapped as the two mammals took their bow.

"Thank you very much" Louis thanked.

"We are glad to be here and we look forward to working with you lot" Manny replied.

"And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron, Diego Vicomte de Changy" Buck said.

Shira Daae, who was with Peaches Giry, watches Diego coming to Buck and shaking his paw as Peaches giggles

"He's kinda cute"

"I can't believe it! It is Diego" Shira happily gasped.

"You know him Shira?" Peaches asked.

"Yes! When we were kids...well...you can say we were childhood sweethearts...He always called me Little Lotte" Shira explained.

"My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts especially the Opera Theatre" Diego said to the managers

Eunice clears her throat and smiles widely at Buck.

"Gentlemen, This is Eunice Carlotta, our leading soprano for five seasons now" said Buck.

"An honor madam" Louis kindly replied.

"How do you do?" Manny replied as he shook Eunice's paw.

Eunine just laughed like a pig as Milton then stops her from making herself look foolish as Buck then said

"And this is Mr Milton Piangi, One of our greatest actors in the world"

Milton bowed before the gentlemen as the others clapped for him, causing Milton to scoff in annoyance.

"An honour sir, I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies" said Diego and leaves the stage.

He went pass Shira without looking at her as the grey anthro sabre sighed sadly when Peaches rubbed her shoulder with her trunk for comfort.

"He didn't see you Shira" said Peaches.

"I know" Shira nodded.

"Alright, Break's over, let's finish the number up" A female mammoth, also known as Madame Ellie Giry, calls out and soon the music got louder and the chorus starts to sing singing.

_**"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"**__  
_

_**"The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal coooooooooooooooomes!"**_

* * *

**Seems rehearsals are going well...but will the show be good as they practice?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Think Of Me

**Chapter 2: Think Of Me**

* * *

Soon they took a break from rehearsals as Manny and Louis goes up to Eunice

"Well I must say, We are so excited about tonight's gala" Louis happily said

Eunice just scoffs

"I hope you're ALL excited about tonight … because I WILL NOT be singing!"

"What is the matter now Eunice?" Milton groans.

"I'll tell you what's the matter, I hate this dress and I hate this hat and someone has not giving me my daily wine yet!" Lilli complained.

"What she needs is a good kick in the backside" Peaches giggled softly to Shira.

"Yeah" Shira giggled as well.

"I'm out of here! Bye! Bye!" Eunice angrily snapped as she was about to leave.

"What now?" Manny asked Buck.

"Beg" Buck sighed.

"Beg?" Manny asked.

"Yes" Buck nodded.

"You go and beg to her" Manny said to Louis.

"Why me?" Louis asked.

"Cause you got her mad" Manny grumpily replied.

Louis goes to Lilli and begs

"But madam of song! Please we need you! You are important to us"

"Oh please" Eunice scoffed

The molehog then nervously asked,

"Miss Carlotta, isn't there a rather marvellous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"?"

Eunice looks at Louis for a moment then smiles and giggles

"Conductor?"

The conductor goes to his post and replied "If my diva commands..."

"Yes I do. Everyone be quiet! I am singing, you be quiet! Shhh!" Eunice hissed

Soon the female sloth gets some throat spray and sprayed it inside her mouth she prepares to sing. The piano starts playing, and she begins singing with the same pitchy high voice.

**"**_**Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said gooooooooooodbye!  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me yoooooooooou'll try!  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free –"**_

Suddenly the chorus sees the backdrop falls from the ceiling and screams. It landed on Eunice and nearly crushing her, the female sloth starts screaming in alarmed as Milton and the managers help her up.

Peaches looks up at Shira and whispers. "He's here… the Phantom of the Opera…"

The grey sabre looks around to see any shadow figure but couldn't see one.

After getting Eunice up, Buck roared to the top post above the stage "What is going on up there?"

Soon a man name Joseph "Gutt" Buquet was seen at the posts as he called down. "Please sir, Don't look at me! As God as my witness, I wasn't at my post"

"Then who was there then?" Manny asked

"There's no one else up here…but if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" Gutt deviously replied

The chorus starts screaming as Ellie calms them down while Peaches and Shira huddle with each other.

"QUIET!" Manny shouted and everyone was silent.

Soon the managers got to Eunice as Manny said

"Miss Eunice, We apologies but…well...these things do happen"

Eunice glares and yells at them. "Oh really? For the past three years these things do happen! Well, until you stop these things from happening, THIS THING does not happen!"

Eunice storms off furiously as Milton looks at them and sighed

"Amateurs…"

The managers looked at each other as Buck then said

"Well gentlemen, I must go now. If you need me, I shall be in Australia...I will say this...Break a leg and for god sake, Don't mess this up for him"

The weasel then leaves the theater as Manny said

"Him? Who's him?"

"Don't know Manny...But what about Eunice?" Louis asked in concern.

The male mammoth just chuckled. "Ah no worries, She'll be back"

Ellie just chuckled darkly and goes to them with a letter. "You think so?... I have a message from the opera ghost…"

"You all are SO obsessed!" Manny groaned

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house…" Ellie continued.

"HIS opera house?" Louis asked in confusion

"He also commands that you leave box five empty for him and to remind you two that his salary is due" Ellie finished

"His salary?" Manny laughed as if it was a joke.

"Mr Buck pays him twenty thousand dollars a month" Ellie added.

"TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Manny gasped

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte-" Ellie started

"That would be impossible madam, because it seems that we will have to cancel as it appears we have lost our STAR!" Manny furiously replied.

"Oh that's just great! A full house! Our first night as owners, and we will have to refund a full house!" Louis groaned.

Soon Peaches grabs Shira and goes to the owners and said

"Shira Daae can sing it sir"

Shira gasped and whispers

"Peaches, No"

"A chorus girl? Don't be stupid" Manny scoffed.

"Let her sing for you, she has been taught well" Ellie replied as he looks at the grey sabre.

"By whom, may I ask Miss Daae?" Louis asked.

"I… I don't his name sir" Shira nervously replied

"Oh great! This is so brilliant(!)" Manny groaned.

"Daae? That's a familiar name! Are you the daughter of the famous violinist Gustave Daae?" Britt replied.

"Indeed she is sir" Ellie replied for Shira.

"Let her sing for you gentlemen, Please?" Peaches begged.

The managers looked at each other until Louis replied

"Well...Alright"

Shira slowly makes her way to the middle of the stage as she looks back at Peaches who nods happily to her. Soon she looks at the stage and starts singing.

_**Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye…  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try...**_

She looks back to see everyone smiling at her and soon she sings out loud and proud

_**When you find that, once again, you long,  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me!**_

The crowd cheers loud even the managers are happily surprised.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our new star!" Manny cheered.

The whole stage people cheered on for Shira as the grey sabre was smiling very happily

Later on, it was the grand opening of the musical opera as Shira was wearing a white dress and was sitting on a prop rock next a scenario garden as she sings her grand solo

_**We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .**_

_**Think of all the things**_**  
**_**we've shared and seen -**_**  
**_**don't think about the way things**_**  
**_**might have been . . .**_

_**Think of me, think of me waking,**_**  
**_**silent and resigned.**_**  
**_**Imagine me, trying too hard**_**  
**_**to put you from my mind.**_**  
**_**Recall those days**_**  
**_**look back on all those times,**_**  
**_**think of the things we'll never do -**_**  
**_**there will never be a day,**_**  
**_**when I won't think of you . . .**_

As the crowd cheers, Diego was watching her and suddenly recognizes her as he sang

_**"Can it be? Can it be Shira?**_

_**Long ago… it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her..."**_

Diego continues watching the female sabre as she continues singing

_**"Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think…**_

She stops for a moment and vocalize a few notes

_**Aaaaa… aaaaa… aaaaaaaaa… aaaaa… aaaAAAAaaaa…**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooof meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**_

The music finishes and the whole stage and audience cheers for Shira as flowers and roses were flying on the stage to her as Shira was feeling so proud of what she accomplished.

* * *

**Shira has saved the show and has done an amazing performance!**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Angel Of Music

**Chapter 3: Angel Of Music**

* * *

In backstage, the whole cast and crew were celebrating the triumph of the show. Soon the dancers were all gathering around Shira and congratulating her on his success.

Peaches happily watches Shira thanking each of the cast members and hugging them.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang of a cane as they all turn to see Ellie walking out of the darkness with her cane.

Soon the others back away as Ellie walks to Shira and smiles at her.

"You did very well Miss Daae...He is very pleased" said Ellie.

Shira was wondering who is pleased of her until she sees Ellie walking to the female dancers

"And you ladies, you were all a disgrace! Such weak quick turns and wrong timing! Tomorrow! Bright and early we rehears! Clear?" Ellie angrily replied to the females dancers.

The female dancers nodded as Ellie walks off and Peaches turns to see Shira gone as she went off to find her best friend.

In Shira's room in the Opera theatre, she sits near her desk as she smiles at a picture of her father, Gustave Daae.

Suddenly she heard a haunting melody whispering in the air

_**"Brava… brava… bravissma…"**_

Soon she heard knocking on the door as Shira can heard Peaches's voice

"_**Shira!...Shira?"**_

Shira walks to the door as she suddenly hears the haunting melody voice again

_**"Shira…"**_

Shira opens the door as she was greeted by a hug from Peaches who said.

_**"**__**Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect.  
I only wish I knew your secret.  
Who is your great tutor?**_

Shira smiles at Peaches and closes the door as they got to the desk and Shira then said

_**Father once spoke of an angel,  
I used to dream he'd appear.  
Now as I sing, I can sense him,  
And I know he's here!  
Here in this room he calls me softly,  
Somewhere inside hiding.  
Somehow I know he's always with me.  
He, the unseen genius."**_

Peaches looks at Shira in concern as she turns Shira to face her and said

_**"Shira, you must have been dreaming.  
Stories like this can't come true.  
Shira, you are talking in riddles,  
And it's not like you!"**_

Shira just chuckles as she looks at the rose that was waiting for her at the table and holds it as she looks up and sings

_**"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your glory…"**_

Peaches holds Shira's arm and asked

_**"Who is this angel  
This..."**_

_**Peaches and Shira:**_**  
**_**"Angel of Music!**_**  
**_**Hide no longer,**_**  
**_**Secret and strange angel…"**_

Shira then feels an eerie chill in her spine as she looks around in fear.

_**"He's with me, even now…**_

Peaches gasped as she felt her best friend's hands

_**"Your hands are cold!"**_

Shira closes his eyes and whispers

_**"All around me…"**_

Peaches looks at Shira and said

_**"Your face, Shira, is pale."**_

Shira shivers as Peaches holds her

_**"It frightens me!"**_

Peaches then strokes Shira's back and whispers

_**"Don't be frightened."**_

The door suddenly opens as Ellie looks at her daughter and said "Leave us"

"Yes mother" Peaches replied as she quickly leaves and closes the door.

"Miss Daae? Is everything alright?" Ellie asked.

Shira weakly smiles at Madame Giry and replies "I'm fine madame, just tired"

"I can understand that Shira, Your parents would be so proud of you" Ellie replied.

"Thank you madame" Shira thanked.

"I was sent here to give you this" said Ellie as she hands Shira a letter and leaves her alone in the dressing room.

Shira opens the letter and it reads in black ink

"_A picnic in the attic... a red scarf...Little Lotte"_

* * *

**Who send Shira the note?  
**

**Whose voice was echoing in Shira's room?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Mirror (Angel Of Music)

**Chapter 4: The Mirror (Angel Of Music)**

* * *

Meanwhile Diego, Manny and Louis were walking down to the door of Shira's dressing room.

"Here you are sir" said Louis.

"You know gentlemen! It looks like we made a nice big discovery with Miss Daae" Manny laughed

"May we present her to you sir?" Louis offered.

"Oh no that won't be necessary gentlemen, Now if you wouldn't mind this is one visit I would like to be alone" Diego replied as he was holding a rose in his paws.

"As you wish sir" Manny nodded.

Soon the two managers left as Manny looks at Louis and said

"It appears they met before"

"Looks like it" Louis nodded

Soon Diego opens the door and sees Shira getting her jewellery off as Diego chuckled

"Shira Daae, Where is your red scarf?"

"Monsieur?" Shira asked in confusion as she didn't turn around.

"Oh come now, you mustn't have forgotten about it. After all the trouble I went through to get it, Why, I was a mere fifteen year old sabre soak to the bone" Diego replied.

Shira then realises that it was Diego here and he does remember her as she gleefully replied

"Because you went into the sea to fetch my scarf!"

She turns to see Diego and adds

"Oh Diego! It is you!"

The two sabres hugged each other as Diego sang

_**"Little Lotte let her mind wander"**_

Shira happily gasped

"You remember that too"

Diego chuckled and continued

_**Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls,**_

Shira joined in

_**Or of goblins or shoes? Or of riddles or frocks?"**_

"Those picnics in the attic…_**Or of chocolates**_?" Diego chuckled

_**"**_Father playing the violin" Shira said

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North" Diego added

Shira giggles and sings

_**"No - what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed  
**__**and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head...The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"**_

Shira looks at the photo of her father and said to Diego.

"Father told me, "When I'm in heaven child, I will send you the angel of music to watch and guide you" ...Well...My father is dead Diego and I have been visited by the Angel of Music"

Diego chuckled and replied

"No doubt of it and now, I will take you to supper"

Shira gasped as she turns away and said

"N-No Diego...The angel of music is very strict"

"Well I shan't keep you out late" Diego chuckled

"No you don't understand-!" Shira started

"You must get change, I'll get the carriage, Two minutes, Little Lotte" Diego chuckled as he leaves the room.

"Diego!" Shira exclaimed

Suddenly the lights in his dressing room went out as the female sabre was in the dark. She then reaches to open the door but to her surprise, it was locked.

"What the?! Somebody let me out!" Shira cried.

Suddenly he hears a voice bellowing through the walls.

**"**_**Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion,  
basking in your glory!**_

_**Ignorant fool!**_**  
**_**This brave young suitor,**_**  
**_**sharing in my triumph!"**_

Shira recognises the voice, It was her Angel of Music. She then grabs a match and light a candle up as she kneels on the floor and prays as she sings back to her angel.

_**"Angel, I hear you.  
Speak - I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me.**_

_**Angel, my soul was weak -**_**  
**_**forgive me . . .**_**  
**_**enter at last,**_**  
**_**Master."**_

Shira opens her eyes to see mist surrounding the dressing room as the voice sings again

_**"Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide.**_

_**Look at your face in the mirror -**_**  
**_**I am there inside!"**_

The female sabre looks at his mirror as she sees a sloth wearing a black suit and a half faced mask on his left side of his face.

Shira smiles happily as she sings

**"**_**Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory.**_

_**Angel of Music!**_**  
**_**Hide no longer.**_**  
**_**Come to me, strange…**_**  
**_**Angel..."**_

The sloth who was the Phantom of the Opera, opens the mirror and steps forward to Shira.

_**"I am your Angel of Music...**_**  
**_**Come to me: Angel of Music..."**_

Diego comes back but only to find the door locked as he tries to open it then hears the Phantom's voice

"Who is that voice? Who's in there?" Inferno called out.

Shira was amazed by the figure in front of her. The sloth expands his paw out to Shira as he sings softly

_**"I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music..."**_

Shira then took the Phantom's hand as the sloth takes her inside the mirror as it closes behind them.

Diego knocks the door down as he looks to see mist everywhere but Shira was gone.

"Shira?! Shira!" Diego called out as he was worried about her childhood friend.

* * *

**Shira has at last met the Phantom (Sid) face to face!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. The Phantom Of The Opera

**Chapter 5: The Phantom Of The Opera**

* * *

As the Phantom takes Shira through the secret passage, candles begin to light up one by one as Shira can hear haunting organ notes.

She looks at the Phantom sloth as she sings

**"**_**In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again for now I find…  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind!"**_

The Phantom looks at Shira who was looking at him with a nervous look as he grin devilishly while he continues taking Shira down the old stony stairway and sings to her

_**"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet…  
My power over you grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me to glance behind…  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind!**_

The Phantom takes Shira down the secret passage as they stop at an boat dock as he gently places the female sabre on a boat and then he hops on the boat as he unties the rope of the boat.

Shira then gasped as she sees the boat moving forward by itself. She looks at the Phantom who was grinning at her.

The grey sabre sings again as she smiles at her angel

_**"Those who have seen your face,**_**  
**_**Draw back in fear…**_**  
**_**I am the mask you wear."**_

The Phantom halts Shira as he strokes her head and sings

_**"It's me they hear..."**_

They hold hands as they looked into each other's eyes and sang together

"_**Your (My) spirit and my (your) voice in one combined!  
The Phantom of the Opera is there…  
Inside my/your mind!"**_

Soon The Phantom points to the angel statues that were rising out of the water as Shira gasped when suddenly she heard an eerie whisper echoing in the labyrinths of the Phantom's lair

"_**...He's there...The Phantom of the Opera...Beware...The Phantom of the Opera..."**_

Soon they reached a tall metal gate as it opens automatically as the boat enters through the gate and soon they got into a tunnel while The Phantom took out a lantern and turns it on as he sings

_**"In all your fantasies, you always knew…**_**  
**_**that man and mystery . . ."**_

Shira then sings

"…_**were both in you."**_

And once again they sang together

_**"And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera!  
is there (here) inside your (my) mind"**_

When the boat reaches the end of the tunnel, Shira can see that they're in a large cave to which it was dark though they can see where everything was due to various candles on top of rocks.

Soon the boat stops at the other dock and The Phantom helps Shira out of the boat as he leads the grey sabre to his throne where a large organ was near the throne.

Shira was amazed by the Phantom's lair then the Phantom looks at her and whispers

"Sing, my Angel of Music!"

Shira then sings

"_**He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Aaaaaaaa…"**_

The Phantom then commands her to vocalise notes as he moves his hand like a wand that commands the notes to come out.

**"**_**Aaaaaaaa…."**_

The Phantom chuckled

"Sing, Sing…

Shira continues "_**AaaaaaaAAaaaaaAAaaa"**_

The Phantom smiles deviously and commands "Sing for me!"

Shira obeyed "_**AAAAAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAA**_"

The Phatom shouts "Sing, my Angel of music!"

Shira sang louder "_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaa**_-"

The Phantom roars as he commands Shira with all his might **"SING FOR ME!"**

Shira let out the highest note she could sing and she perfectly vocalised it

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

* * *

**My favorite moment in that musical!**

**Gets me every time :)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. The Music Of The Night

**Chapter 6: The Music Of The Night**

* * *

The Phantom goes to his throne and plays the organ a bit as he sings to Shira

**"**_**I have brought you,**_

_**To the seat of sweet music's throne…**_

_**To this kingdom,**_

_**Where all must pay homage to music…**_

_**Music…**_

_**You have come here!**_

_**For on purpose,**_

_**And one alone…**_

_**Since the moment I first heard you sing,**_

_**I have needed you with me,**_

_**To serve me, to sing,**_

_**For my music…**_

_**My music…"**_

Shira smiles at him as The Phantom stands up and sings softly

"_**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…  
Silently the senses abandon their defences."**_

The Phantom motions the female sabre to come to him as Shira obeyed and got close to the Phantom as he sings again

_**"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour.  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day.  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…  
And listen to the music of the night!**_

_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!**_**  
**_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before…**_**  
**_**Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!**_**  
**_**And you'll live as you've never lived before…"**_

The Phantom then takes Shira to his room where a lot of statues and handcraft made things are on rocks and tables as the sabre gasped in amazement.

The Phantom then goes to a musical box as he winds it up as it plays a beautiful tone

_**"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.**_**  
**_**Hear it, feel it secretly posses you.**_**  
**_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,**_

_**In this darkness that you know you, cannot find…  
The darkness of the music of the night…**_

The Phantom rushes outside as Shira followed and outside the room, the sabre sees him on his throne once more as he beautifully sang

_**Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world!**_**  
**_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!**_**  
**_**Let your soul take you where you long to be…**_**  
**_**Only then can you belong to me…"**_

The Phantom smiles at Shira who turned away nervously for a moment as she then felt the Phantom wrapping his arms around her waist.

_**"Floating, folding, sweet intoxication.**_**  
**_**Touch me, trust me savor each sensation**_**  
**_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,**_

_**To the power of the music that I write...  
The power of the music of the night!"**_

The Phantom took Shira to a curtain as he opens it up and the sabre gasped in alarmed to see a mannequin that looks like her.

She was so shocked that she passed out as the Phantom catches her and carries the sabre to his bed in his room.

As he tucks her in, The Phantom smiles and strokes her head lightly as he quietly sings

_**"You alone can make my song take flight…**_**  
**_**Help me make the music of the niiiiiiiiiiiiight….."**_

He then leaves the room as he got to his organ and plays a soft haunting tune and when he finishes the final note, He then laughs hauntingly in the darkness.

* * *

**Sid is one wicked Phantom ;)**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Magical Lasso

**Chapter 7: Magical Lasso**

* * *

Meanwhile in Shira's dressing room, Peaches enters the room and whispers

"Shira?..."

She looks around to see that there was no one there.

Soon she sees a rose on the ground as she picks it up and notices a scent.

She can smell the scent of a sloth as she looks around with caution.

Soon Ellie Giry comes in as he looks at her daughter

"Peaches? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Mother! Shira is missing" Peaches replied in concern.

Ellie just chuckles as she said

"Shira is fine, she's just gone home"

"Are you sure?" Peaches asked.

But before Ellie can answer, they suddenly heard the female dancers screaming in their rooms.

"Peaches, Go to your room" said Ellie.

"Yes mother" Peaches replied as she hurries off to her room.

In the female dancers bedroom, Joseph Gutt was scaring the females by wearing a cloak and was holding a lasso

He then corners the frightful dancers as he deviously sings

_**Like yellow parchment is his skin,**_

_**A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew,**_

_**You must be always on your guard,**_

_**Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!**_

Joseph roars as the females scream when suddenly Ellie barges in and hits Joseph with her cane as she drags him out of the room.

"It's alright ladies, Go to bed now" Ellie soothed as she calmed the dancers.

Ellie closes the door as she grabs Gutt and pins him to the wall with her cane as Ellie sings

_**Those who speak of what they know,**_

_**Find too late that prudent silence is wise,**_

Gutt just laughs as Ellie angrily sings again

_**Gutt Buquet hold your tongue! **_

She then slaps him hard with her cane as she continues

"_**He will burn you with the heat of his eyes"**_

"If I see you harassing those girls again, you will rue the day you were born" Ellie angrily yet softy warned as she left the drunken ape alone

* * *

**Ellie is one mammoth you don't wanna anger with**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. I Remember Stranger Than You Dream It…

**Chapter 8: I Remember/ Stranger Than You Dream It…**

* * *

The next morning, Shira woke up to find that she was in the Phantom's bed as she looks up and sings quietly

_**I remember there was mist... **_

_**Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake **_

_**There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat **_

_**And in the boat there was a sloth **_

Shira goes outside and sees the Phantom writing on a piece of music paper as she sings softly.

_**Who was that shape in the shadows? **_

_**Whose is the face in the mask? **_

Shira softly touches the Phantom's face as the sloth slowly looks at Shira and when she was about take the mask off when he shouted "NOOOO!"

He pushes Shira away and shouts

_**Damn you **_

_**You little prying Pandora **_

_**You little demon **_

_**Is this what you wanted to see? **_

He quickly takes off the mask as Shira gasped in horror. The sloth was in shock as he drops the mask and hides his mask side of his face and roars

_**Curse you, you little lying Delilah **_

_**You little viper **_

_**Now you cannot ever be free **_

_**Damn you, curse you... **_

The Phantom, still covered his left side of his face, turns to see Shira shivering in fear as he sighs as he felt guilty for yelling at her then softly said

_**Stranger than you dreamt it **_

_**Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me **_

_**This loathesome gargoyle **_

_**Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven **_

_**Secretly, secretly... **_

_**But Shira... **_

_**Fear can turn to love **_

_**You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster **_

_**This repulsive carcass **_

_**Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty, **_

_**Secretly, secretly... **_

_**Oh, Shira...**_Forgive me…I'm sorry

Shira stops shivering as she saw the Phantom looking ashamed as she felt pity for him and picks up his mask who she then gives it to her angel.

"I'm so sorry sir" Shira apologised.

Shira looks at her, still covering his face as he takes the mask and puts it back on.

"W…What's your name?" Shira asked.

The Phantom didn't answer but instead, took Shira's hand and replied

_**Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.**_

Shira nodded as The Phantom then takes her back to the Opera house.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Notes

**Chapter 9: Notes**

* * *

Meanwhile in the manager's office, Manny was sitting on his desk, reading the morning's newspaper as he scoffs

_**Mystery after gala night,"**_

_**it says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!"**_

_**"Mystified all the papers say,**_

_**we are mystified - we suspect foul play!"**_

_**Bad news on soprano scene -**_

_**first Eunice and now Shira!**_

_**Still, at least the seats get sold**_

_**gossip's worth its weight in gold ...**_

Manny then goes to the desk and opens it up to find money in it as he chuckles

_**What a way to run a business!**_

_**Spare me these unending trials!**_

_**Half your cast disappears,**_

_**but the crowd still cheers!**_

_**Opera!**_

_**To hell with Gluck and Handel -**_

_**Have a scandal and**_

_**You're sure to have a hit!**_

Louis suddenly enters in a panic as he cries

_**Damnable!**_

_**Will they all walk out?**_

_**This is damnable!**_

Manny closes his mouth and said

"Louis, please don't shout!"

_**It's publicity!**_

_**And the take is vast!**_

_**Free publicity!**_

"But we have no cast!" Louis cried.

Manny just chuckles and said

_**But Louis, have you seen the queue?**_

Then he stops and sees that the molehog was holding a note

_**Oh, it seems you've got one too ... **_Manny added

Louis nods and reads the note

_**"Dear Louis**_

_**what a charming gala!**_

_**Shira was in a word sublime!**_

_**We were hardly bereft when Eunice left -**_

_**on that note, the divas a disaster**_

_**must you cast her when you see she's past her prime!"**_

Manny then reads his note

_**"Dear Manny,**_

_**just a brief reminder:**_

_**my salary has not been paid.**_

_**Send it care of the ghost, by return of post**_

_**P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor,**_

_**so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"**_

The two managers puts their notes down and looked at each other as they both said to themselves

**Who would have the gall**

**to send this?**

**Someone with a puerile brain!**

Louis looks at the note again and said

**These are both signed "O.G." **

Manny then asked _**Who the hell is he?**_

Then they both knew the name as they both said

_**Opera ghost!**_

_**It's nothing short of shocking!**_

_**He is mocking our position!**_

_**In addition he wants money**_

_**What a funny apparition**_

_**to expect a large retainer!**_

_**Nothing plainer - he is clearly quite insane!**_

Suddenly Diego barges in and shouts

_**Where is she?**_

They both turn to the sabre as Louis asked

_**You mean Eunice?**_

Diego furiously shooks his head and said

_**I mean Miss Daae - where is he?**_

Manny shrugs and replies

_**Well, how should we know?**_

Diego angrily bangs the desk and growls

_**I want an answer -**_

_**I take it that you sent me this note?**_

The managers looked at each other as Louis said

_**What's all this nonsense?**_

_**Of course not!**_

_**Don't look at us!**_

Diego then asked

_**She's not with you, then?**_

Manny then replies

_**Of course not!**_

_**We're in the dark**_

Diego then interrupts the mammoth and said

_**Gentlemen, don't argue -**_

_**Isn't this the letter you wrote?**_

_**And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote? **_Manny asked

"Written!" Louis corrected Manny as Diego opens his note and said

_**"Do not fear for Miss Daae.**_

_**The Angel of Music has her under his wing.**_

_**Make no attempt to see her again"**_

The managers looks at each other again and Manny said

"No, We didn't wrote that"

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Diego asked.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door as Eunice furiously barges in the office as well with Milton, trying to calm her down as the angry female sloth scream

_**Where is he?**_

Manny tries to be polite and greets

_**Ah, welcome back!**_

Eunice didn't listen to Manny and faces Louis and growls

_**Your precious patron -where is he?**_

Diego then said

_**What is it now?**_

Eunice furiously looks at Diego and shouts

_**I have your letter -**_

_**a letter which I rather resent!**_

Milton then furiously asked

_**And did you send it?**_

Diego sternly repied

_**Of course not!**_

Milton scoffed as well

_**As if he would!**_

Eunice furiously asked

_**You didn't send it?**_

Diego repeats again

_**Of course not!**_

Louis asked in confusion

_**What's going on?**_

Eunice shoves the note to Diego and spatted

_**You dare to tell me,**_

_**that this is not the letter you sent?!**_

Diego then asked

_**And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?**_

He then reads the note and said

_**"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.**_

_**Shira Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight.**_

_**Be prepared for a great misfortune,**_

_**should you attempt to take his place."**_

Eunice furiously growls as the managers tried to calm her down as they said

_**Far too many**_

_**notes for my taste -**_

_**and most of them**_

_**about Shira!**_

_**All we've heard since we came**_

_**is Miss Daae's name-**_

Suddenly Ellie and Peaches enters as Ellie announced

_**Miss Daae has returned**_

Manny just groans

_**I hope no words for where as far as we're concerned**_

Diego walks up to Ellie and asked

_**Where precisely is she now?**_

Ellie replied

_**I thought it best she was alone **_

Peaches added

_**She needed rest**_

Diego asks

_**May I see her?**_

Ellie shooks her head as Peaches said

_**No sir, she will see no-one.**_

Eunice angrily demanded

_**Will she sing?**_

_**Will she sing?!**_

Ellie only replied

_**Here, I have a note ...**_

They all cried

_**Let me see it!**_

Ellie glares at them until Louis kindly asked "Please?"

Ellie hands the note to Louis as he reads it

**"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable**

**nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. **

**You have not followed my instructions. I shall give**

**you one last chance . . ."**

As they listen to the note, Ellie closes her eyes and imagines the Phantom singing to them

_**Shira Daae has returned to you,**_

_**and I am anxious her career**_

_**should progress.**_

_**In the new production of "Il Muto",**_

_**you will therefore cast Eunice as the Pageboy **_

_**and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess.**_

_**The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal.**_

_**The role of the Pageboy is silent -**_

_**which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.**_

Ellie snapped out of her thought as Louis read the last few sentences

"**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which **_**will**_** be kept empty for me.**

**Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.**

**I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G"**

They were all surprised except for Eunice who was very furious as Peaches softly said

"Shira….Shira…"

* * *

**So the Phantom (Sid) has send the others notes and then demands to cast Shira as lead and Eunice in a minor role**

**How will they react?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Prima Donna

**Chapter 10: Prima Donna**

* * *

"SHIRA?!" Eunice screamed.

"Oh dear!" Milton whispered

"They want that stupid cat?!" Eunice screamed again.

"Madam, Be quiet! We must obey him" Ellie warns

"No we won't" Manny sternly snapped.

"What?" Diego and Peaches asked.

"We have our OWN idea, Miss Daae will play the pageboy, the role where she belongs, Eunice will play the lead where SHE belongs" Manny replied.

Milton smiles as Ellie was in shock

"No! We had to obey his command" Ellie commanded.

"You and this stupid little ghost scam can be off, We are the managers here and we will do what we choose to do" Manny refused

Ellie sternly snapped

"You will regret this...Mark my words"

Soon she and Peaches leaves as Eunice was still snuffing up her nose in the air as the managers got to them

Manny said**  
**_**"Your public needs you…"**_

Louis added**  
**_**We need you too!"**_

Eunice growled

_**"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ingénue?"**_

The Managers replied**  
**_**"Signora no! The World wants you…**_**  
**_**Prima Donna first lady of the stage!**_**  
**_**Your devotees are on their knees to implore you…"**_

Manny stands to window and points to the people outside**  
**_**"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"**_

Louis smiles at Eunice**  
**_**"Think of how they all adore you!  
Prima donna enchant us once again!"**_

Then Milton encourages Eunice  
_**"Think of your muse…**__**  
**__**And all your queues 'round the theatre!**_

_**Can you deny them the triumph in store?  
Sing Prima Donna once more!"**_

Eunice smiles proudly as she finally got what she wanted and sang

_**"Prima Donna your song shall live again!"**_**  
**_**"You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!"**_

Milton hugs her and said

**"**_**Those who hear you liking you to an angel."**_

Eunice said**  
**_**"Think of the cry of undying support!"**_

Louis smiles at her**  
**_**"We get our Opera…"**_

Manny smiles as well**  
**_**"She gets her limelight…"**_

Eunice said**  
**_**"Follow where the lime light leads you!**_**  
**_**Prima Donna your song shall never die!**_**  
**_**You'll sing again and to unending ovation!**_

_**Think how you'll sing in that final encore!"**_**  
**_**"Sing Prima Donna once more!"**_

The boys then sang as Eunice happily leaves**  
**_**"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve**_**  
**_**A chorus girl whose gone and slept with the patron?**_**  
**_**Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!**_**  
**_**Although he may demur, he must have been with her!**_**  
**_**You'd never get away with all this in a play,**_**  
**_**but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue.**_**  
**_**It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"**_

Eunice then goes to the stage and greedily sings**  
**

_**"Prima Donna the world is at your feet!**_**  
**_**A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!**_**  
**_**Light up the stage,**_

_**With that age-old rapport!**_ _**Sing Prima Donna  
Once more!"**_

Soon the audience claps for her but unknown to them, The Phantom was watching the stage and he was so very furious that his commands were ignore.

"So it is to be war between us, you little rat...You will regret the day you ignore my commands...I promise you...If these demands are ignore...A disaster beyond imagination WILL occur"

He then heads back to his lair and thinks of a plan to bring disaster to the show.

* * *

**What vengeful plans will the Phantom (Sid) have on his sleeves for the show?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Poor Fool! He Make Me Laugh!

**Chapter 11: Poor Fool! He Make Me Laugh!**

* * *

Later on that night, It was time for the production as everyone got ready and the audience was seated.

Soon Diego heads to the stairs of Box Five as he said

"If you don't mind gentlemen, I'll be taking my seat in box five.

"Is that a wise decision?" Louis asked.

"Well there seems to be no other seats!"

Soon the three gentlemen went to their seats as the opera begins, The curtains open to reveal a spotlight on three people in colourful suits

Actor 1: _**They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"**_

Actor 2: _**His Lordship, sure, would die of shock!**_

Actor 3:_**His Lordship is a laughing-stock!"**_

Both:**"**_**Should he suspect her, please protect her!**_

_**Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for HADES!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!"**_

Lights come on as Eunice was wearing a dress where Shira was wearing a maid's outfit as Eunice sings

**"**_**Serafimo - your disguise is perfect."**_

Suddenly there was a 'knock knock' sound as Eunice then sang

**"**_**Why who can this be?"**_

Milton comes on stage as the lordship as he sings

**"**_**Gentle wife, admit your loving husband."**_

He then pats Peaches, who was playing the silent maid, on the butt as the female mammoth gasped, causing the audience to laugh

"Now that is exactly the thing that gives audience laugher" said Manny as he and Louis watched the opera.

Milton then sings

**"**_**My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,  
And must leave you with your new maid."**_

Then he said to the audience.

"Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

Everyone laughs when Eunice said to the audience.

"The old fool's leaving!"

Milton then sings to the audience

**"**_**I suspect my young bride is untrue to me.**_

_**I shall not leave,**_

_**But shall hide over there to observe her."**_

He turns to Milton and sang

"_Addio!"_

Milton sang Addio then they both sang it as Milton then pretends to leave, and hides behind the curtain.

Eunice and Shira then walks on the center stage as Eunice sings

"_**Serafimo – away with this pretense!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"**_

Shira kisses Eunice on the cheek as the audience laugh

Soon Eunice sings again

**"**_**Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, hahahahahahohohoho.  
Time I tried to get a better half!"**_

Then the chorus sang with her

"_**Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hohohohohohohoho!  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"**_

Suddenly the opera was stopped by an angry bellow

"_**DID I NOT INSTRUCT, THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?!**_"

Everyone gasped as they look around to see who had stopped the opera as Shira gasped

"It's him! the Phantom of the Opera! I knew it! It's him!

Eunice grabbed Shira as she furiously snapped

"Your part is silent, little toad!"

"_**A TOAD MADAME?! PREHAPS IT IS YOU WHO IS THE TOAD!**_" The Phantom bellowed

Everyone except Shira gasped and soon Eunice went off to spray some of the throat spray on her as she walks back and motions the music director to start again as Eunice grabbed Shira and sings

"_Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my- CROOOOOAK!"_

Everyone gasped as the Phantoms laughs evilly

The music starts again and Eunice sings one more.

_**"Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!**_

_**Haha**__… _CROOOOAK! CROOOOOAK!"

Everyone in the opera house starts laughing at Eunice including the cast

_**"Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ha ha! Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" **_ The Phantom laughed loud.

Eunice runs off crying as the curtains closes and the managers come on stage quickly as Manny said

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Shira Daae!

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera." Louis nervously replied and soon they left.

The curtain opens and the ballet has begun. Above the posts of the stage, Gutt was drunk as he wandering around the post, singing a song he knew.

Unknown to him, The Phantom was behind him with a rope as he walks to Gutt and straggles him as he puts the noose of the rope around Gutt and pushes him down.

Soon Gutt was hanged in front of the stage as the audience and the cast started screaming and running off stage as the audience panicked

Shira saw what happened as she looks up to see the Phantom quickly leaving.

"No...It can't be...It just can't be" Shira gasped in horror

Soon she was grabbed by Diego and was getting dragged away as Diego said

"Come with me Shira, This is not the place to be right now"

"Let me go!" Shira cried as she frees himself and runs to the rooftop of the opera house as Diego follows her.

Back in the theatre, Manny and Louis were trying to calm the audience down

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats! Do not panic!" Manny cried.

"It was an accident ... simply an accident!" Louis cried as well but some of the audience have fled.

* * *

**Well that was truly a disaster beyond their imagination**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. All I Ask Of You

**Chapter 12: All I Ask Of You**

* * *

Shira was on top of the rooftop, sobbing when suddenly, Diego finds her and asked

_**"**__**Why have you brought me here?"**_

Shira sobbed_  
__**"Don't take me back there!"**_

Diego took Shira's paw and helps her up and replied.

_**"We must return!"**_

Shira pushes Diego away as she cries.

_**"He'll kill you!  
His eyes will find us there!**_

_**Those eyes that burn! **_

_**And if he has to kill a thousand men!**_**  
**_**"The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!"**_

Diego tried to calm Shira down and said

_**"This phantom is a fable  
Believe me…There is no Phantom of the Opera!"**_

Shira then looks into the city night sky and cries

_**"My god! **__**Who is this man...who hunts to kill?**_

_**I can't escape from him...I never will!**_

_**And in this labyrinth,**__**  
**__**Where night is blind!**__**  
**__**The Phantom of the Opera is here**__**  
**__**inside my mind..."**_

Diego makes Shira turns to him as he said.

_**"There is no Phantom of the Opera..."**_

Shira looks at Diego as tears were falling from her eyes as she explained.

**"Diego, I've been there,  
To his world of unending night!  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...  
Darkness...**

**Diego, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face  
In that darkness...  
Darkness..."**

**"****But his voice filled my spirit,  
With a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before..."**

Diego softly replied.

_**"What you heard was a dream and nothing more..."**_

Shira dries her tears as she sadly said

_**"Yet in his eyes,**_**  
**_**All the sadness of the world.**_

_**Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore…"**_

Diego sighs in pity as he looks at Shira and said

**_"Shira…Shira..."_**

Suddenly a haunting voice repeated her name as the grey sabre gasped

"What was that?"

Diego looks at the frightened sabre as he then walks up to her and hugs the sabre.

"Diego?" Shira sniffed.

Diego softly hushed the grey sabre as he softly sings

**"**_**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you.  
My words will warm and calm you…  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you..."**_

Shira was surprised that the man who she met throughout her childhood wants to protect her and keep her safe as from that moment, she felt safe as she smiles and sings

_**"Say you love me every waking moment,**_**  
**_**Turn my head with talk of summertime...**_**  
**_**Say you need me with you now and always...**_**  
**_**Promise me that all you say is true.**_**  
**_**That's all I ask of you…"**_

Diego smiles back and sings

_**"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light!  
You're safe, No one will find you.  
Your fears are far behind you..."**_

Shira looks away and sings

_**"All I want is freedom,**_**  
**_**A world with no more night…**_**  
**_**And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."**_

Diego holds Shira's paw as he replies

_**"Then say you'll share with me…  
One love, one lifetime!  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
Shira, that's all I ask of you..."**_

Shira happily sings

_**"Say you'll share with me one love; one lifetime...**_**  
**_**say the word and I will follow you...**_

_**Share each day with me,**_**  
**_**Each night, each morning...Say you love me..."**_

Diego strokes her head and replies

_**"You know I do..."**_

Then they both sang_  
__**"Love me - that's all I ask of you!**_

The two hugged as soon they kissed each other as Diego just holds Shira close.

Soon they parted the kiss and together they sing

_**"Anywhere you go let me go too…  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..."**_

* * *

**Awwww how romantic!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. All I Ask You (Reprise)

**Chapter 13: All I Ask You (Reprise)**

* * *

Diego and Shira kept their embrace for a moment until Shira said

"_**I must go…**_

_**They're wonder where I am.**_

_**Come with me, Diego"**_

Diego holds her paw and said

**"**_**Shira I love you!"**_

Shira smiled and walks with Diego as she sings

**"**_**Order your fine horses,**_

_**Be with them at the door!"**_

_**And soon, you'll be beside me**_

_**You'll guard me and you'll guide me…"**_

As they left, The Phantom appears from the shadows as he saw everything and was heartbroken as he tearfully sings

"_**I gave you my music**_

_**Made your song take wing.**_

_**And now how you've repaid me,  
Denied me and betrayed me.  
**_

_**He was bound to love you!**_

_**When he heard you sing…**_

He falls on his knees and cries tearfully as he felt so sad and so alone that the one he loved was being taken away

Soon he heard their voices singing

_**"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.**_**  
**_**Say the word and I will follow you…**_**  
**_**Share each day with me,**_**  
**_**Each night, each morning...**_

The Phantom furiously growls in rage as he heads to the rooftop of the chandelier and watches Shira taking her bow on stage then he screams

_**"You will curse the day you did not do…**_**  
**_**All that the Phantom asked of yooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"**_

He then laughs evilly as each candle went out like the wind and the ropes were cut, causing the sets on the stage to fall on the ground.

The Phantom suddenly lets out a cold spine chilling scream as the chandelier falls to the stage and smashes to pieces as Shira watches in horror from behind the curtain safety.

She looks up to see The Phantom as he lets out one last laugh of victory and a bang and smoke raising up from where the Phantom was.

And when the smoke cleared, The Phantom had vanished without a trace...

* * *

**Whoa! The Phantom (Sid) is furious about Shira going with Diego!  
**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Masquerade

**Chapter 14: Masquerade**

* * *

Six months later, new years day has started as it was midnight and the managers were with their friends in the crowd, waiting for masquerade party to come

Manny was laughing along with Louis and sing

**"**_**Dear Louis, what a splendid party!**_

_**The prologue to a bright new year!**_

Louis nodded and sings

_**Quite a night,**_

_**I'm impressed!**_

_**Well one does ones best…**_

_**Here's to us!**_

Manny then said

_**I must say all the same,**_

_**That it's a shame,**_

_**That 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!"**_

Soon the party begins as everyone starts singing

**"**_**Masquerade!**_

_**Paper faces on parade…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Hide your face,**_

_**So the world will never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a different shade…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Look around-**_

_**There's another mask behind you!**_

Everyone was wearing masquerade masks as some of them went to the centre of the hallway as they sing

_**Flash of mauve…**_

_**Splash of puce…**_

_**Fool and king…**_

_**Ghoul and goose…**_

_**Green and black…**_

_**Queen and priest…**_

_**Trace of rouge…**_

_**Face of beast…**_

_**Faces…**_

_**Take your turn, take a ride,**_

_**On the merry-go-round…**_

_**In an inhuman race…**_

_**Eye of gold…**_

_**Thigh of blue…**_

_**True is false…**_

_**Who is who?**_

_**Curl of lip…**_

_**Swirl of gown…**_

_**Ace of hearts…**_

_**Face of clown…**_

_**Faces…**_

_**Drink it in, drink it up,**_

_**Till you've drowned in the light…**_

_**In the sound…**_

_**But who can name the face?**_

Meanwhile some of the people were taking the masquerade party outside as they cheered

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Grinning yellows,**_

_**Spinning reds…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Take your fill-**_

_**Let the spectacle astound you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Burning glances,**_

_**Turning heads…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Stop and stare,**_

_**At the sea of smiles,**_

_**Around You!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Seething shadows,**_

_**Breathing lies…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**You can fool any friend,**_

_**Who ever knew you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Leering satyrs,**_

_**Peering eyes…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Run and hide-**_

_**But a face will,**_

_**Still pursue you!**_

Meanwhile Peaches and Ellie were happily watching the party as Peaches was wearing a beautiful dress with a mask as Ellie sings

_**What a night!**_

_**What a crowd"**_

_**Makes you glad!**_

_**Makes you proud!**_

_**All the crème,**_

_**De la crème!**_

_**Watching us, watching them!**_

Peaches happily nods and sings

_**And all our fears,**_

_**Are in the past!**_

_**Four months…**_

_**Of relief!**_

_**Of delight!**_

_**Of Elysian peace!**_

_**And we can breathe at last!**_

Eunice and Milton enters the scene as the female sloth was wearing a ridiculous goose like dress as Milton was wearing a suit as Eunice sings

_**No more notes!**_

_**No more ghost!**_

_**Here's a health!**_

_**Here's a toast,**_

_**To a prosperous year!**_

Milton adds

_**To our friends,**_

_**Who are here!**_

_**And may its splendour,**_

_**Never fade!**_

_**Four months!**_

_**What a joy!**_

_**What a change!**_

_**What a blessed release!**_

_**And what a masquerade!**_

Shira and Diego then enters as the grey sabre was wearing a very beautiful dress with a ring on a necklace she was wearing while Diego was wearing a royal suit as he takes Shira into the party.

Shira then smiles at Diego and sings

_**Think of it, a secret engagement**_

_**Look! Your future bride**_

_**Just think of it**_

Diego then asked

_**Then why is it so secret**_

_**What do we have to hide?**_

Shira then said

_**Diego please,**_

_**You promise me**_

_**That we wouldn't discuss this here**_

_**Let's not worry about anything**_

_**You will see in time**_

Shira and Diego then dances happily with the crowd in the hallway as everybody sings

**"**_**Masquerade!**_

_**Paper faces on parade…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Hide your face,**_

_**So the world will never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a different shade…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Look around-**_

_**There's another mask behind you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Burning glances,**_

_**Turning heads…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Stop and stare,**_

_**At the sea of smiles,**_

_**Around You!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Grinning yellows,**_

_**Spinning reds…**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Take your fill-**_

_**Let the spectacle astound you…**_

Suddenly there was a loud bang as flames raises from the middle of the hallway. Soon a figure rises from the fire as the audience gasped in horror to see a creature wearing a royal crimson suit

It was the Phantom

The phantom was also wearing a skeleton mask and was holding a file with papers.

He looks around the frightful audience as the Phantom growls

**"**_**Why so silent, good monsieurs?**_

_**Did you think that I had left you for good?"**_

The masked sloth then looks at the frighten managers and sneers

"_**Have you missed me, good monsieurs?**_

_**I have written you an opera!"**_

"W-What?!" The managers both gulped

**"**_**Here I bring the finished score-**_

**'**_**Don Juan Triumphant'!" **_The Phantom growls as he threw the opera score and script to Ellie who catches it

Then the Phantom then glares at the managers by the throat and he growls

**"**_**I advise you to comply-**_

_**My instructions should be clear-**_

_**Remember,**_

_**There are worse things,**_

_**Than your shattered chandelier!"**_

He then turns to Shira who stopped Diego from pulling her back. She then goes to the Phantom who then strokes her head until his attention turns to the ring Diego gave her as he snatches it off from Shira who gasped in horror.

**"**_**Your chains are still mine!**_

_**You will sing for MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **_The Phantom shouted.

And with a wave of his arms, All the candles erupted in flames as the audience starts screaming and soon the Phantom vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

Diego then grabs Shira and lets Peaches take her away as the orange sabre sees Ellie leaving as he knew Madame Giry knew something about the Phantom as he chases after her.

* * *

**It seems the Phantom will not go down without a fight!**

**Will Shira or anyone else obey the Phantom's commands this time?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Ellie's Tale

**Chapter 15: Ellie's Tale**

* * *

Diego chases after Ellie who was fleeing from the sabre.

"Madame Giry! Madame Giry!" Diego shouted

"Please monsieur! Don't ask me, I know no more than anyone else!" Ellie quickly replied

"That's not true. You know something, don't you?" Diego denied.

"I…know...nothing" Ellie angrily replied

"Madame Giry! Please, for all our sakes…" Diego begged.

Ellie looked at Diego for a moment and then she sighs

"Alright...I'll tell you"

Soon Diego got closer to the female mammoth as Madame Giry started

"It was years ago. There was a travelling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities…"

"Go on…" Diego encouraged.

"And there was… I shall never forget him, a sloth locked in a cage…" Ellie continued

Diego asked in confusion "A sloth...in a cage…?"

"A prodigy… scholar, architect, musician and composer" Ellie replied.

"Is that true?" Diego asked.

"Yes and an inventor too. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors…" Ellie continued.

"Who is he?" Diego asked

"A freak of nature… more monster than a man" The female mammoth replied.

"Are you saying he was deformed?" The sabre questioned.

"From birth it seems" Ellie answered.

"My god..." Diego gasped.

"Then he went missing. He escaped" Ellie said.

"Go on" Diego replied

"They never found him...it was said he had died" Ellie said as she looked at the sabre coldly

"But he didn't die, did he?" Diego questioned.

"The world forgot him, but I never can… For in this darkness I have seen him again…" Ellie sadly answered

"And so this man is our Phantom" Diego replied.

Ellie then panicked

"I have said too much"

She then turns to leave as Diego called out.

"Madame!"

"No monsieur! I cannot continue! There've being far too many accidents" Ellie cried as she runs off, leaving Diego alone.

"Accidents?! Madame Giry!" Diego shouted.

But it was useless now, Diego was all alone in the room as he leaves to check on Shira.

* * *

**So Ellie knew the Phantom (Sid) before all of this happened!**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Notes (Reprise) Twisted Every Way

**Chapter 16: Notes (Reprise) / Twisted Every Way**

* * *

The next day in the manager's office, Manny and Louis were not pleased with the opera as the mammoth growls

_**"Ludicrous!  
Have you seen the score?"**_

Louis nodded

_**"Simply ludicrous!"**_

Manny slams his trunk on the table and shouted

_**"It's the final straw!"**_**  
**_**"This is lunacy!**_**  
**_**Well, you know my views**_

_**Utter lunacy!"**_

Louis then stutters

****_**"But we daren't refuse . . .**_

_**"Not to another chandelier"**_

Manny opens the drawer to get his pen but finds two notes inside as he said

_**"Look, my friend, what  
we have here . . ."**_

He reads his note first

_**"Dear Manny,  
Read my orchestrations:  
We need another first bassoon.  
Get a player with tone -  
and that third trombone has to go!  
The man could not be deafer,  
so please preferably one  
who plays in tune!"**_

Louis looks at his note and said

_**"Dear Louis,**_**  
**_**Vis a vis my opera:**_**  
**_**Some chorus-members must be sacked.**_**  
**_**If you could, find out which,**_**  
**_**Has a sense of pitch -**_**  
**_**Wisely, though…**_**  
**_**I've managed to assign a,**_**  
**_**Rather minor role to those,**_**  
**_**Who cannot act!"**_

Manny just groans

"This can't get any worse"

Suddenly Eunice and Milton barges in as Eunice furiously screams.

_**"Outrage!"**_

Manny sternly looks at Eunice and growls

_**"What is it now?"**_

_**"This whole affair is**_**  
**_**an outrage!" **_Eunice screamed

Louis sighed

_**"Madam, please, **_**Now what's the matter?"**

Eunice furiously points to the script

_**"Have you seen  
the size of my part?"**_

Louissighed

_**"Madam, listen . . ."**_

Milton growls

_**"It's an insult!"**_

Manny groaned

_**"Not you as well!"**_

Milton shouted  
_**"Just look at this –It's an insult!"**_

Manny yelled  
_**"Please, understand Signor! Signora!"**_

Eunice looks at Milton and scoffed

_**"The things I have  
to do for my art!"**_

Milton just laughs

_**"If you can call  
This gibberish 'art' "**_

Manny just groaned

"Morons...

Soon Diego, Shira and Peaches enters as the other saw them and Eunice growls

_**"Ah! Here's our little flower!"**_

Louis smiles and shook Shira's paw

_**"Ah Miss Daae  
Quite the lady,  
Of the hour!"**_

Manny looks at the sabre and hands her the score

_**"You have secured the largest role,  
in this "Don Juan"."**_

Eunice just scoffed.

_**"Shira Daae?  
She doesn't have the voice!"**_

Diego growls at Eunice

"Madam, Be quiet!"

He then looks to the managers and said.

_**"Then I take it  
you're agreeing."**_

Eunice growls and glares at Shira

_**"She's behind this..."**_

Louis nods at Diego

_**"It appears we have,  
no choice."**_

Eunice screams and points her finger at Shira

_**"She's the one behind this!  
Shira Daae!"**_

Shira growls at Eunice as she has enough of the ugly sloth's selfishness as he shoves Eunice down to the ground and screams

_**How dare you?!"**_

Eunice gets up and growls

_**"I'm not a- OW!"**_

Shira slaps her and snapped

_**You evil woman!  
How dare you!**_

Eunice growls again  
_**You think I'm blind?!**_

Shira hisses

_**This isn't my fault!**_**  
**_**I don't want any part in this plot!**_

Manny looks at Shira

_**"Miss Daae, surely . . ."**_

Louis adds

_**"But why not?"**_

Milton turns to Eunice and said

_**"What does she say?"**_

Peaches comforts Shira

_**"It's your decision –"**_

But Manny said.

_**"But why not?"**_

Eunice whispers

**"**_**She's backing out!"**_

Manny then said  
_**"You have a duty!"**_

Shira refused

_**"I cannot sing it,  
duty or not!"**_

Diego hugs Shira and said

_**"Shira. . .  
Shira  
You don't have to  
they can't make you"**_

Suddenly Ellie enters with another note as she said

_**"Please monsieur**_**  
**_**another note."**_

Everyone groans and Louis said.

"Read it Madame Giry"

Ellie reads the note

_**"Fondest greetings to you all!**_**  
**_**A few instructions just before,**_**  
**_**Rehearsal starts:**_**  
**_**Eunice must be**_**  
**_**Taught to act not her normal trick,**_**  
**_**Of strutting round the stage.**_**  
**_**Our Don Juan must lose some weight -**_**  
**_**It's not healthy in a man of Milton's age.**_**  
**_**And my managers must learn,**_**  
**_**That their place is in an office!**_

_**Not the arts…**_

_**As for our star,**_

_**Miss Shira Daae  
No doubt she'll do her best  
It's true her voice is good.**_

_**She knows, though,**_

_**Should she wish to excel,  
She has much still to learn,**_

_**If pride will let her return to me,**_

_**Her teacher…  
Her teacher...  
Your obedient friend and Angel"**_

Diego suddenly comes up with an idea as he said

_**We have all been blind –**_

_**And yet the answer is staring us,  
In the face . . .  
This could be the chance,**_

_**To ensnare our clever friend . . .**_

Manny was interested and said.

_**"We're listening, Go on."**_

Diego smiles at the managers and continues.

_**"We shall play his game –**_

_**Perform his work –**_

_**But remember we hold the ace . . .  
For, if Miss Daae sings,**_

_**He is certain to attend**_

_**We make certain the doors are barred **_

_**We make certain our men are there **_

_**We make certain they're armed **_

The managers smiles and together they cheered

_**"The curtain falls - his reign will end!"**_

Shira however was shocked as she runs out of the office and soon Diego follows her as the others watches them leave.

Soon Diego sees Shira crying in her dressing room as he walks up to the grey sabre as Shira sobbed

**Diego**_**, I'm frightened -**_**  
**_**Don't make me do this . . .**_**  
**_**Diego, it scares me -**_**  
**_**Don't put me through this ordeal by fire . . .**_**  
**_**He'll take me, I know . . .**_**  
**_**We'll be parted forever . . .**_**  
**_**He won't let me go . . .**_

_**What I once used to dream**_**  
**_**I now dread . . .**_**  
**_**If he finds me, it won't ever end . . .**_**  
**_**And he'll always be there,**_**  
**_**Singing songs in my head . . .**_**  
**_**He'll always be there,**_**  
**_**Singing songs in my head . . ."**_

Diego kneels near Shira and said

_**"You said yourself he was nothing,  
But a sloth…**_

_**Yet while he lives,**_**  
**_**He will haunt us**_**  
**_**Till we're dead…"**_

Shira looks at the mirror and sobs

_**"Twisted every way, what answer can I give?**_**  
**_**Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live?**_**  
**_**Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?**_**  
**_**Do I become his prey?**_**  
**_**Do I have any choice?**_

_**He kills without a thought;**_**  
**_**He murders all that's good . . .**_

_**I know I can't refuse  
and yet, I wish I could . . .  
Oh god - if I agree, what horrors wait for me,  
In this, the Phantom's opera…?**_

Diego just sadly looks at Shira as he said

_**Shira, Shira, don't think that I don't care -  
But every hope and every prayer,  
Rests on you now . . .**_

He then holds Shira and kisses her as Shira continues crying and was so scared...

* * *

**Poor Shira...Will she stop the Phantom?**

**Or will she surrender to her Angel of Music?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Chapter 17: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

* * *

Weeks have passed as the rehearsals are underway. One early morning, Shira sneaks out of the theatre and looks around to see if the Phantom is around as she then walks through the cold streets of Paris as she softly sings

_**In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came…  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name…**_

Soon Shira reaches the cemetery as she walks into the graveyard and mutters

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music… Her father promised her … Her father promised her …"

Soon he reaches a grave titled

R.I.P Gustave Daae

Beloved Father and Violinist

1867-1895

Shira lies the rose down and sits near the grave as she tearfully sings

_**"You were once my one companion…  
You were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father.  
Then my world was shattered…**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again.**_**  
**_**Wishing you were somehow near…**_**  
**_**Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,**_**  
**_**Somehow you would be here!**_

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again…  
Knowing that I never would.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
All that you dreamed I could…**_

_**Passing bells and angels of heaven, Flowers that cannot wether**_

_**Seem for you, the tears never fade, My world has finally turn to grey**_

_**Too many years fighting back tears…  
Why can't the past just die?**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again!**_**  
**_**Knowing we must say goodbye…**_**  
**_**Try to forgive, teach me to live.**_**  
**_**Give me the strength to try!"**_

**"**_**No more memories,  
No more silent tears…  
No more gazing across  
The wasted years…  
Help me say goodbye.**_

_**Help me say goodbye!**_

* * *

**Poor Shira!**

**She really feels lost and doesn't know what to do now**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	19. Wandering Child

**Chapter 18: Wandering Child**

* * *

As Shira lies on the grave, crying, the Phantom was watching Shira as he felt pity for her and softly calls out

**"**_**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,  
Yearning for my guidance…"**_

Shira looks up in alarms as she find the voice familiar and sings back

_**"Angel or Father?**_**  
**_**Friend or Phantom?**_**  
**_**Who is it there, staring?"**_

The Phantom sang back _**"Have you forgotten your Angel?"**_

Shira shivered as she sobs

_**"Angel, oh, speak!  
What endless longings…  
Echo in this whisper!"**_

The Phantom then slowly goes to Shira and places his paws on the sabre's shoulders as he softly sang

_**"Too long you've wandered in winter, Far from my far-reaching gaze"**_

Shira didn't ran away but instead turns to face the Phantom as she suddenly feels safe and warm with her angel as she sings_  
__**"Wildly my mind beats against you…yet my soul obeys"**_

The Phantom takes Shira away from the grave as the sabre surrenders to the Phantom as she sings

_**"Angel of Music!**_**  
**_**I denied you, turning from true beauty…**_**  
**_**Angel of Music!**_**  
**_**Please don't leave me!**_**  
**_**Come to me strange Angel…"**_

The Phantom holds Shira as he takes her hands and sings

_**"I am your Angel of Music…  
Come to me, Angel of Music…"**_

Shira was about to leave with The Phantom when suddenly Diego barges in and kicks the Phantom away

"Diego!" Shira gasped.

Diego got his sword out and growls at the Phantom.

_**"Angel of darkness!  
Cease this torment!"**_

The Phantom growls back at the orange sabre as he got his sword out and fights him.

As Shira watches the two fight, The Phantom slashes Diego on the arm but the orange sabre kicks the sloth down and was about to kill him when Shira blocks Diego and screams

"NO DIEGO!"

Diego stops as he looks at Shira surprisingly.

"No….Not like this" Shira replied

Diego looks at Shira for a moment then he takes her and they run off as the Phantom furiously watches them leave

"So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!" The Phantom growls as he leaves into the mist.

* * *

**Shira has escaped with Diego!**

**But the Phantom (Sid) has not given up just yet!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. The Point Of No Return

**Chapter 19: The Point Of No Return**

* * *

It was the grand opening night for the opera of Don Juan Triumph.

The Phantom watches from the chandelier roof as he grins and chuckles

_**Seal my fate tonight,**_

_**I hate to have to cut the fun short.  
But the joke's wearing thin…  
Let the audience in!  
Let my opera begin!"**_

Soon he leaves to find Shira as he waits in the darkness near her dressing room.

He opens it a little and sees Shira in her beautiful black silk dress

"Ah Shira, You look so beautiful in that" The Phantom quietly grinned to himself

Suddenly he hears something and hides in the darkness. Soon he sees Eunice wearing the same thing that Shira is wearing.

"What is she doing here?" Toby thinks to himself as he glares at the ugly sloth.

Soon Eunice giggles deviously as she closes Shira's door quietly and slowly locks it.

"What?" The Phantom softly growls.

"That little brat will not have her way this time, She will soon learn that I'm the only star in this opera and she is nothing but a mere accident to this place" Eunice smirked deviously.

Soon The Phantom creeps up from behind Eunice as he gags her mouth with his paw and drags her into the darkness.

After a while, The Phantom returns and quietly unlocks Shira's door and flees into the darkness and soon the opera begins as the chorus sings

_**"Here the sire may serve the dam;  
Here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb!  
Utters one despairing bleat!**_

_**Poor young maiden!**_

_**For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets!  
You will have to pay the bill,  
Tangled in the winding sheets!**_

_**Serve the meal and serve the maid!**_**  
**_**Serve the master so that, when,**_**  
**_**Tables, plans and maids are laid,**_**  
**_**Don Juan triumphs once again!"**_

Soon the chorus exits the stage as Milton comes on with an actor as the male sloth was dressed up in a black cloak while the other actor was wearing a king suit.

Milton then sings

_**"Passarino, faithful friend,  
Once again recite the plan."**__  
_  
The actor then sang

_**"Your young guest believes I'm you!  
I, the master, you, the man."**_

Then Milton sings again

_**"When you met you wore my cloak,  
With my mask you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me,  
In her master's borrowed place!**_

_**Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
Stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
Starts to mellow, with the wine…"**_

Then the actor sings again

**"**_**You come home! I use your voice;  
Slam the door like crack of doom!**_

Milton then took his turn  
_**"I shall say, "Come hide with me!**_**  
**_**Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"**_

The actor laughs_  
__**"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"**_

Milton then hands the actor his things.

_**"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured,  
If I do not forget myself and laugh… Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…"**_

Soon Milton leaves the stage as he was about to get ready for the next scene when the Phantom grabs him and knocks him out cold with a wooden club as he then drags Milton into the darkness..

Shira then comes on stage as she sees Diego watching her and the managers motioning her to sing.

So Shira took a deep breath and sings

_**"No thoughts within his head,  
But thoughts of joy!  
No dreams within his heart,  
But dreams of love!"**_

The actor then sees another actor wearing the black cloak as the actor sang

_**"Master?"**_

Unknown to everyone, The Phantom was wearing the black cloak as he sings

_**"Passarino, go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey."**_

The actor leaves as The Phantom sees Shira as he walks up to the sabre.

_**"You have come here…  
In pursuit of your deepest urge,  
In pursuit of that wish,  
Which till now has been silent,**_

_**"I have brought you,  
That our passions may fuse and merge.  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me.  
Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me…  
Now you are here with me:  
No second thoughts,  
You've decided… decided…"**_

Shira saw through the hood of the figure and gasped as she realises that it was the Phantom singing to her, Part of her wants her to scream but she then decided to pretend that nothing was wrong

Soon the Phantom holds her and sings

**"**_**Past the point of no return!  
No backward glances,  
The games we've played  
Till now are at an end…  
Past all thought of "if" or "when",  
No use resisting:  
Abandon thought,**_

_**And let the dream descend…**_

_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_**  
**_**What rich desire unlocks its door?**_**  
**_**What sweet seduction lies before us?**_

_**Past the point of no return!**_**  
**_**The final threshold,**_**  
**_**What warm,**_

_**Unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return."**_

Shira looks at the Phantom as she sings.

_**You have brought me.  
To that moment where words run dry.  
To that moment where speech  
Disappears into silence…  
Silence…**_

_**I have come here,**_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why…  
In my mind, I've already imagined our,  
Bodies entwining defenseless and silent.  
And now I am here with you,  
No second thoughts.**_

_**I've decided…  
decided…**_

_**Past the point of no return!**_**  
**_**No going back now,**_**  
**_**Our passion-play has now, at last,**_**  
**_**Begun…**_**  
**_**Past all thought of right or wrong!**_**  
**_**One final question,**_**  
**_**How long should we two wait, before**_**  
**_**We're one?**_

_**When will the blood begin to race?**_**  
**_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_**  
**_**When will the flames, at last,**_

_**Consume us?"**_

Soon the two mammals hold each other as Diego knew something was wrong as he exits Box 5 and goes to the stage as the two mammals sang the crescendo.

_**Past the point of no return!  
The final threshold,  
The bridge is crossed, so stand  
And watch it burn…  
We've passed the point of no return.**_

* * *

**Is Shira finally surrendering to the Phantom (Sid)? **

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. Finale

**Finale**

* * *

Shira takes off the hood of the cloak as the audience gasped to see the Phantom next to her.

Soon the others hold the guns close and prepare to take the Phantom away as the sloth looks at Shira and sings

_**"Say you'll share with me one  
Love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me  
From my solitude**_

_**Say you want me with you,  
here beside you"**_

The Phantom looks at Shira and mutters

"I love you Shira"

So he sings as Shira tearfully looks at him

**"**_**Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Shira!  
That's all I ask of-"**_

Suddenly Diego goes to The Phantom and tries to get him away from Shira but instead he rips the mask off him.

Everyone in the whole theater gasped in horror as they all see The Phantom's deformed side of his face.

There were scars nearly all over his left side of his face as he had less fur on it.

Shira looks at The Phantom with pity as she was about to stroke his face when the police drags her away.

"SHIRA!" The Phantom cried.

"NO!" She screamed.

Soon the Phantom looks at the audience as they were laughing at his deformed face.

The Phantom was so scared for a while as he thinks of the past that the people at the freak show laughed at him.

Soon he growls furiously as the Phantom grabs one of the guns from the police and fires it as the bullet hits the lead cord of the new chandelier.

Soon the ceiling was starting to rip to pieces as the chandelier started to fall.

The crowd screams as half of them run out of the opera in time.

The chandelier crashes to the ground, crushing some of the audience dead as the electricity sparks all over the chairs and curtains and sets them on fire.

Soon the chorus screams as The Phantom, Shira and Diego turns to see Eunice, She was lying on the backstage floor with the lasso around her, dead.

"Oh my god! We're ruined Louis! RUINED!" Manny cried.

"RUN!" Louis cried.

Soon Milton and the chorus leaves the building as The Phantom looks at Shira who was looking for Diego.

Suddenly the whole opera building was in flames as it was starting to come down.

The Phantom grabs Shira and escaped with her, back to his lair.

"SHIRA!" Diego screams but stops when fire reaches the top stage and the orange sabre makes a run to the exit.

Outside the theatre, the whole building was in flames as Manny, Louis, Peaches, Ellie, Milton and the chorus were watching their beloved opera theatre burning down.

Soon Diego saw Ellie as he grabs her and demands

"Where is she? Where did he take her?"

Ellie then leads Diego to the sewers of the theatre and said

"I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level at your eyes!"

"Why?" Diego asked.

"The Punjab lasso, sir. First Gutt, now Eunice" Ellie replied.

"Like this sir" Peaches added

The female mammoths shows him how to keep his hand on the level of his eyes as she then adds

"I'll go with you"

"No Peaches, No! It's too dangerous! You must stay here! Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late" Ellie replied.

Peaches watches as Ellie and Diego left to find the Phantom and Shira.

Meanwhile, under the burning labyrinths, The Phantom was taking Shira back to his lair

_**"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"**_

He then places Shira on the boat and rows quickly to his lair as he angrily said

_**"Why, you ask, was I bound and chained,  
In this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the  
Wickedness of my abhorrent face!"**_

Suddenly they heard voices chanting

_**"Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!"**_

Soon they enter the tunnel as The Phantom sings in the darkness in tears

**"**_**Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!**_

_**Shira...Shira...**_**  
**_**Why, why?"**_

Meanwhile Ellie and Diego were now in the burning labyrinths as Ellie sees the tunnel and points

"He lives across the tunnel, sir. This is as far as I dare go sir, I'm sorry but the rest is up to you"

"Madame Giry, thank you..." Diego thanked as Ellie leaves.

Soon he gets on another boat in the underground boat dock and rows it through the tunnel as he can hear people crying

_**"Track down this murderer,  
He must be found!  
Hunt out this animal,  
Who runs to ground!  
Too long he's preyed on us,  
But now we know,  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Is there deep down below…**_

_**He's here… the Phantom of the Opera..."**_

Later Shira looks in the mirror that she was in the wedding dress that the mannequin of her use to wear as she sees the Phantom washing his deformed side of his face.

The grey sabre asks

_**"Have you gorged yourself,  
At last, in your lust for blood?**_

_**Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"**_

The Phantom looks at Shira and replies

_**"That fate, which condemns me,  
To wallow in blood.  
Has also denied me  
The joys of the flesh…  
This face the infection  
Which poisons our love…"**_

_**This face, which earned  
A mother's fear and loathing.  
A mask, my first unfeeling scrap  
Of clothing**_

_**Pity comes too late!  
Turn around and face your fate.  
An eternity of this before your eyes!"**_

Shira tearfully replied.

_**"This haunted face holds no horror anymore…**_**  
**_**It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."**_

The Phantom was about to speak when he saw a boat heading towards them as he smirks and said

_**"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"**_

They look to see Diego glaring at the Phantom as the sloth said

_**"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!**_

_**I had rather hoped that you would come.  
And now my wish comes true!  
You have truly made my night!"**_

The Phantom grabs Shira as Diego commands

_**"Free her!  
Do what you like, only free her!  
Have you no pity?"**_

The Phantom grins at Shira and said

_**"Your lover makes a passionate plea!"**_

Shira sadly shook her head at Diego and said

_**"Diego, it's useless…"**_

_**"I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion!"**_Diego demanded

_**"The world showed no compassion to me!"**_The Phantom roared

_**"Shira...Shira!  
Let me see her"**__ Diego cried._

_**"Be my guest, sir…"**__ The sloth growls_

Soon the boat docks to the cave as Diego got off while the Phantom slowly makes his way to him as he snarls

"_**Sir, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm him?  
Why should I make him pay…  
For the sins which are YOURS!"**_

He pulls out the lasso and ties Diego's neck to the rock that was close to the deep end of the water.

"NOOO!"Shira screamed

_**"Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now except perhaps Shira!"**_

The Phantom growled as he turns and glares at Shira

_**"Start a new life with me!  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice!  
This is the point of no return!"**_

Shira tearfully yet angrily replied

_**"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…  
grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!**_

The Phantom growls at Shira as Diego sadly said

"_**Sierra, forgive me, please forgive me...I did it all for you"**_

_**SHIRA:**__**  
**__**Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ...**__**  
**__**We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!**_

_**PHANTOM:**__**  
**__**Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!**_

_**DIEGO:**__**  
**__**Say you love him and my life is over**_

_**PHANTOM:**__**  
**__**All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!**_

_**DIEGO/PHANTOM (SID):**__**  
**__**For either way you choose, he has to win/you cannot win!**_

_**PHANTOM:**__**  
**__**So, do you end your days with me,**__**  
**__**or do you send him to his grave?**_

_**DIEGO:**__**  
**__**Why make her lie to you, to save me?**_

_**SHIRA:**__**  
**__**Angel of Music...**_

_**PHANTOM:**__**  
**__**Past the point of no return -**_

_**DIEGO:**__**  
**__**For pity's sake,**__**  
**__**Shira, say no!**_

_**SHIRA:**__**  
**__**...who deserves this?**_

_**PHANTOM:**__**  
**__**... the final threshold...**_

_**DIEGO:**__**  
**__**Don't throw your life away for my sake!**_

_**SHIRA:**__**  
**__**When will you see reason ...?**_

_**PHANTOM:**__**  
**__**His life is now the prize which you must earn!**_

_**DIEGO:**__**  
**__**I fought so hard to free you ...**_

_**PHANTOM:**__**  
**__**You've passed the point of no return ..**_

_**SHIRA: Angel of Music …You deceived me.  
I gave my mind blindly!" **_

The Phantom glares at Shira and snarls

"You tried my patience...Make your choice!"

Shira tearfully sings

_**"Pitiful creature of darkness.  
What kind of life have you known?  
God gave me courage to show you…  
You are not alone!"**_

Shira soon kisses the Phantom as the sloth was surprised and soon he holds Shira close to her and kisses back.

Soon they parted the kiss as The Phantom was crying silently in tears as they suddenly heard chanting

_**"Track down this murderer.  
He must be found!  
Hunt out this animal,  
Who runs to ground!**_

_**Too long he's preyed on us!**_**  
**_**But now we know,**_**  
**_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**  
**_**Is there deep down below…**_

_**Who is this monster,**_**  
**_**This murdering beast?**_**  
**_**Revenge for Gutt!**_**  
**_**Revenge for Eunice!**_**  
**_**This creature must never go free!"**_

Soon The Phantom looks at Diego and cuts the rope off, setting the orange sabre free and sobbed

**_"Take him, forget me, forget all of this!  
Leave me alone, forget all you've seen!"_**

**"_Go now, don't let them find you!  
Take the boat, swear to me, never you'll tell!  
Of the secret you know, Of this Angel in hell!  
Go!  
Go! Go now and leave me!"_**

The Phantom leaves to his room as Diego sets the boat when Shira follows the Phantom who was sadly singing to the playing music box.

**_"Masquerade…  
Paper faces on parade.  
Masquerade…  
Hide your face,  
So the world will,  
Never find you…"_**

Soon he looks over to see Shira and he softly replies

_"**Shira, I love you"**_

Shira gives him her rang as she tearfully looks at the Phantom for the last time before leaving the cave with Diego on the boat forever as she sings

**"**_**Say you'll share with  
me, one love, one lifetime.  
**_

Diego sings back

_**Say the word and I will follow you."**_

Shira sings once more

**_"Share each day with me. each night…each morning…_**

Soon the boat was in the tunnel as The Phantom sings out loud

_**"You alone can make my song take flight…  
It's over now, the music of the night!"**_

Soon he goes to his chair and covers himself with a black blanket. Just then a group of a mob appears along with Peaches, she looks around and sees the blanket over the Phantom.

Curiously, she makes her way to it and pulls it off but only to see that the Phantom has vanished.

Leaving only his mask as Peaches picked it up and wonders where the Phantom of the Opera has gone.

She or anyone else may never know where he's gone.

Soon they left the lair and as they went back outside, they watch the opera theatre falling to the ground in the fire as Shira holds Diego close as Peaches then goes to Shira and hands her the mask.

The sabre holds onto it and wonders if he has escaped from the theatre before it collapsed.

She may never know...She never see him again but one things for sure...she was never forget the Phantom of the Opera for the rest of her life.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
